rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiger The Foxwolf
Own Baine_The_Hedgehog Bio of Tiger the Foxwolf (A/N: Sorry for any spelling or Grammar errors. Pictures will be added later) *Name: Tiger. *Age: 18 (Is truly 4,500, but her body stop aging at 18). *Species: Fox/Wolf/Vampire. *Gender: Female. *Forms: Dark form and Vampire form. *Weapons: Any type of guns, mainly a pistol or an AK-47. *Fur color: White with red and black markings and yellow. *Eyes: Emerald green *Alignment: Neutral *Backstory: She used to be the daughter of a Leader, leader of a clan. She was the youngest daughter in the leader's family. One night Tiger's father notice that tiger's mother had cheated on him before, which was before Tiger's birth. Her father didn't want to kill her mother, so he asked the female fox to discard Tiger, only to be refused by his own wife. He ended up killing her in front of Tiger's eyes. He was about to go at Tiger with a knife out of his insane angry, only to end up stabbing his oldest daughter; who was protecting Tiger. The leader, in his shock was murder by Tiger herself- as her hateful side made an appearances. Years later, Tiger wonder in the forest that had surrounded her clan home, only to come across a tree as a resting place. She rested there, only to be met by a wolf female of dark gray fur. Tiger looked to the female, who looked at her in return... TBC (Might give her a better backstory when I have time.) *Weakness: Innocent people (Mainly) Current Life Tiger Really doesn't do much, she is only one of Baine's Friends. And each time Baine gone to the Cafe, Tiger was there to watch and stay close by to protect the innocent female. To Tiger, Baine was really the only person she could trust. Tiger has trust issues with everyone around her, everyone but Baine that is. Baine crying baby personality digs deep into Tiger's dark personality. Future Plans for Tiger *Later in events if Tiger loses Baine's love, she will shut herself away and work endlessly on a gun that only needs to work on a same commons of nerves cells, leaving her empty and missing from the outside world of her lab. There, in one of her experiments she ended up losing her right arm and does without for about 143 years in the time of trying to make the ideal project, but for herself now. Before completely a beta version of this kinda of weapon, she also loses her right eye, having her make a another part of the beta test which has yet to be put to detail. Weapons that Tiger uses *47-AK *Pistols of any kind *Rocket Launchers **Modded(she added) Three rockets fires from the Rocket launcher *Machine-guns of any kind *Shotguns of any kind **Snip shotguns the sniper scoop on the Shotgun *Sniper rifts of any kind *One handed Long Swordused in Tiger's Dark form *bomb launchers(Will change the name when I remember) *Duel pistols of any kind Friends Baine The Hedgehog Rivals None Family *Mother(Died) *Father(Died) *Sisters/brothers(Older sister died) *Cousins: No clue *Grandparents: Most likely dead... Love interests Relationships *Baine The Hedgehog - Tiger the Foxwolf once never knew what it was like to be in love again, may it have been family love or love that was beyond her knowledge; when Tiger met Baine, she couldn't understand why she felt like she needed to protect the young female before her, but now Tiger understands fully: She loves Baine, and is willing to Protect Baine from any dangers, even the smallest ones on the face of the world. *(will be adding more) Personalities Tiger is Hateful, and doesn't like other people. She normally spend time by herself, she has a run down home in the town, normally in the basement instead of the house itself. Likes and Dislikes Tiger doesn't like many things, the only things she does like is her weapons and Baine. However, she dislike many happy things; as well as many people. And she doesn't get talked to by a lot of people (Even though they do try), when they do she normally growls at them and tell them to leave her alone or else. It comes across as a threat. Tiger's Dark Form Now, here is some knowledge of Tiger's Dark Form. Dark, being the name of her dark form (I know, so over used), used to be a living person. However, unlike Tiger, she is more open minded and try to help Tiger with life. Even try to help her make friends, but mostly get ignore by Tiger when it comes to 'friends'... She looks like Tiger, only the white fur is black, and the emerald eyes are crimson red. And the outfit is more... Suiting to say. Pictures of Tiger and/or Dark Tiger in a swimsuit =D Colored.JPG|Something I did out of the blue o.o Tiger X Baine 2.jpg Tiger X Baine 1 -color-.jpg Christmas picture -almost all of my characters-.jpg Tiger The Foxwolf -game cover-.jpg|My poorly made game cover (Only one part I didn't like when I made it, sorry.) Tiger The Foxwolf 3DS color drawing.jpg|3DS Art of Tiger Tiger up close.jpg|Tiger with her face up close Info on Chi Neko(Vampire side of Tiger) "You've got nothing on me~♥" ~ Chi Neko. Chi Neko is completely different from the Tiger. Chi Neko has a weakness for the smell of Blood, wooden stakes and sometime the bright sun''(Involving going outside when the sun is fully out, or the windows in the building aren't full close. She doesn't die from the sun, but she does burn in the sun very easily. Which cause sunburns on her.)'' Chi Neko has a loving relationship with Thee Zuri the Lynx/Tiger and enjoys Zuri's company very much. She also loves doing naughty things to Zurl as well as enjoys Zuri's Blood. If most males try to hit(Flirt) with Zuri, they'll have another thing coming when the female Vampire Chi Neko slaughters them into the alleyway, or simple charms them into never flirting with Zuri(Without killing.) Likes and Dislikes Chi loves blood, barely wearing anything''is still wearing something'' and staring at males' or females'likely making plans' and Zuri'. She hates the sun, garlic, churches and brats''(Male or female)''. Pictures of Chi Neko Tiger The Foxwolf 2.jpg Tiger The Foxwolf 3.jpg Tiger THe foxwolf 4 color.jpg Sexy Tiger.jpg Older Tiger The Foxwolf -empty life path- on Tiger The Foxwolf, now 168 years old in vampire terms, had stay locked up in an underground laboratory that she has made. With no true emotions nor care for the outside world, she works countless days and night, only eating off food that she could find or had canned up for later. These endless hours been pay onto a project, and a life daring risk of death. Tiger had change her name to Kamatayon, many say it is a weird name but she pick it so new beings of the world never knew what she was. And the meaning of the name suited her, death, that was all it meant. Kamatayon's right arm was missing after an experiment test of the idea she thought of, may it be new or old, it was the only thing she could do for her pathetic life at this case. Kamatayon also lost her right eye in trying to fix the issue few days after she lost her arm. All in trouble, she kept going without bandaging the wounds but kept the wounds clean. will come when I get to them. Student The Foxwolf (Tiger's Genderbend) Student the Foxwolf is the male version of Tiger; unlike Tiger, he has no true emotions beside obeying what he was order to do. He used to fight in a war that was consider a dangerous feet. In this war, Student was just a young male at the age of 14 with nothing more than 'Loyalty to G.U.N's order.' That was, till he suffer the damage of the war. not good for anyone who doesn't like blood and so on Student suffer from a bullet shot in his right eye, and with the technology they had and some skill doctors, his eye was replace with a robot one. Not too long after he gotten back in the war, he was at the very edge of a mine field when one of his group members step on one of the mines and the whole field blown up. Student was the only who've lived through the explosion as his right side was mostly blown off. What was replace was his right leg, right arm, and right tail. The war ended with many lives taken but Student's blood rage as he finally snapped from all the pain through him - causing him to be seal away in G.U.N's secret base... Student now is awake as he follows no one but his owns rules. He is a very strange person as hardly anyone speak to him. (I will find a picture of him...) Powers and/or other things about Student Student's right arm can change to anything he wants, but at a limit time. He isn't the strongest person on the face of the planet, but he can care for his well-being. This male Foxwolf has no powers at all, but he still have fighting chance against any supernatural creature. Student's robot parts are also made with a rare metal to keep it from breaking so easily with the things Student ends up doing. But, the metal can still dent and even shatter depending on what hits it hit by a car dents it pretty good. (Still working on Student.) Pictures of Student Ester the Foxwolf -Alternate version of Tiger- on Basic info of Ester Name: Ester Age: 54, appears 18 Species: Foxwolf/Vampire Personality: Ester is a trusty servant for anyone, being a slave of high class, she could truly get away with anything if the master or mistress allowed her to get away with it. Never rude and always caring of her owner, she acts like a bodyguard to them if her owner's bodyguards fail to protect the owner. Weapons: *Duel pistols *duel kantas *broadsword Command words: Ester follows every command, even if the user that spoke doesn't truly mean it. But, only some commands she will follows. These are the commands she follows: *Sit *Stay *attack *defenses *protect *bow *silences *getting me ect. *take that ect *serve me ect. The commands she won't follow are *Kill that person lest having a reason of why *leave (Yes, she doesn't like to leave her owner alone) Masters: The very first Master she had was Black widow (Alternate version of Baine), and she was always happy with her. After Black widow's disappearances, Ester had to go find another master, but never forgotten about Black widow was taken to the future since Black widow lived in the era of swords, shields, knights and so on. Powers Like any vampire, Ester has vampire powers, but she also has sound base powers as well. Sound base powers *Sonic Screech - Sonic Screech is a high, but not painful screech that is use to only stun the opponent for ten minutes *Bashee scream - Bashee scream is a higher pitch than Sonic screech, and extremely painful to the ears. Making any opponent deaf for a round of battle RP, about ten minutes is how long a battle could take up. That is the most it last to about one minute being the lest. *{Thinking on more} Vampire powers *Charming - Just the most basic vampire skill/power used for females. *Mind reading - Able to read some people's minds, only surface questions through... *put more here Relationships *Xenia the Hedgehog - Xenia is her Master/Mistress now. Ester will do all she can to protect Xenia and please her to the up most chance Ester could please Xenia. Quotes *" Do not mind me master, I am here to protect you." *"Ester is here to serve you." *"Master, do you mean to say that?" *"I fail to follow, Master" All theme songs of this page. Category:Baine's belongings Category:Females Category:Vampires